Popcorn War
The IS-CG War, commonly named the Popcorn War, was a conflict between Internet Superheroes and Crimson Guard. Although there are 45 nations total between the two alliances, efforts from both sides to make their cases known publicly have generated significant buzz among most of Planet Bob's sizable alliances and blocs. Background Just before the update of 20 August, Internet Superheroes leader King Xander the Only ordered attacks on Crimson Guard. IS claimed the attackers were tech raids, an assertion supported by their allies including Poison Clan and RAD, and a war by Crimson Guard and theirs. Among Crimson Guard's claims was that IS sent cruise missiles and spy attacks on CG nations, whereas IS's charter mandates that an individual nation's tech raids consist of only two ground attacks followed by an offer of peace. Francesca gave the Internet Superheroes an ultimatum, which was followed by multiple hours of discussions with IS. These discussions fell apart, leading to a recognition of hostilities by the Crimson Guard. Soon afterward on the Cyber Nations Forums, Poison Clan posted a thread, declaring their support for Internet Superheroes. About an hour later, Invicta publicly declared their support for Crimson Guard, openly providing them with funding and diplomacy, and if necessary, their nukes. Vires Noctu also offered possible military aid in a later announcement. Following suit throughout the day were Cult of Justitia, Octava Orden, United States of CN, the Coalition, Menotah and the Russian Empire. The Soviet Union voiced its disagreement with CG and gave their support to IS. This is regarded as an act of antagonism against the support that CG gained from the Russian Empire and the United States of CN due to the recent hostilities between them and the Soviets during their "Cold War" era. The Siberian Tiger Alliance issued a joke "Declaration of Athletic Support" which was intended to mock both sides in the conflict. The Imperial Order issued a similar statement. Because Crimson Guard have no active treaties, some believe that the war was the first test of the new Moldavi Doctrine. Invicta posted in agreement with the Doctrine and supported CG. This established a correlation to the Moldavi Doctrine, entitled the El Scorcho Doctrine. After a second set of talks, coupled with growing understanding that there would be a multi-alliance attack on Internet Superheroes at update, King Xander of IS agreed to recognize their acts of aggression against CG a war. IS has agreed to surrender to CG, pay $84 million in reparations, and sign a NAP for 60 days. However, with the disbandment of the Crimson Guard only 3 days afterward, IS was released from their terms. Some criticized CG's choice to disband and release IS before ensuring the recovery of its members. External links *Crimson Guard Edict #5: Ultimatum to Internet Superheroes *Crimson Guard Edict #6: Declaration of Hostilities *Declaration of Support for Internet Superheroes by Poison Clan *Declaration of Support for Crimson Guard by Invicta *Declaration of Support for Crimson Guard by Octava Orden *Declaration of Athletic Support for Crimson Guard by Siberian Tiger Alliance *Declaration of Support for Crimson Guard by Vires Noctu *Declaration of Support for Crimson Guard by the Cult of Justitia *Declaration of Support for Crimson Guard by the United States of Cyber Nations *Declaration of Support for Crimson Guard by The Coalition *Declaration of Optional Support for Crimson Guard by The Imperial Order *Declaration of Support for Crimson Guard by Menotah *Declaration of Support for Crimson Guard by The Russian Empire *Crimson Guard Edict #7: Declaration of Peace *"Pink is immoral, put this on your NAP if you're down" *"Crimson Guard Edict #9: Notice of Disbandment" Gallery File:CG wars 8202009.png|Crimson Guard War Screen (8/20/2009) File:CG stats 8202009.png|Crimson Guard Stats (8/20/2009) File:IS stats 8202009.png|Internet Superheroes Stats (8/20/2009) Category:Internet Superheroes Category:Crimson Guard Category:Wars